Sleep Time
by Rika Shimon
Summary: /Republish/ Dan hari itu, Naruto tidur dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.. NaruHina fict...


SLEEP TIME

"... Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di sofa.

"Pinjamkan aku pangkuanmu, Naruto" balas Hinata, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda Uzumaki itu, Hinata segera meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto. " Akhir- akhir ini aku mengalami gangguan tidur." Ia bergeser sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, sementara kakinya tergantung di ujung sofa.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia membelai rambut indigo milik Hinata dengan lembut. "Dan kau yakin ini akan membantumu?"

"Aku yakin itu."

"Dari mana kau yakin tidur di pangkuan seseorang bisa membantumu tidur, Hinata?"

"Da- Dari buku yang aku baca," jelas Hinata, namun Naruto dapat melihat guratan merah di wajah kekasihnya itu, membuat Naruto menyeringai dan ingin sedikit menggoda sang kekasih.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Hinata?"

"A-Apa… Ti-Tidak kok... "

Naruto kembali menyeringai, membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang suka sekali menggodanya.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja... Lagipula aku sudah tidak mengantuk ..." kata Hinata. Ia segera bangun dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Naruto segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawa Hinata kembali ke pangkuannya "Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata. Kembalilah tidur..."

Hinata menyipitkan mata, namun akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menyamankan diri di pangkuan Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto masih membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Matanya terus menatap lekat sosok di pangkuannya. Sosok sang kekasih yang sangat indah, membuat senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"_Kami-sama_, kau sangat manis, Hinata," Naruto bergumam lembut, jari-jari Naruto terus memainkan rambut Hinata.

Mendadak sepasang mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata terbuka dan ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ke-Kenapa kau terus memainkan rambutku dan memandangku seperti itu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, "Ahhh... Maafkan aku. Kau jadi terbangun yah? Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, Hinata…"

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya kembali menyisir helaian rambut Hinata.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata memandang Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak lama ia kembali menutup matanya dan menyesuaikan dirinya di pangkuan Naruto.

Ketika Naruto yakin Hinata telah tertidur dengan deru nafasnya yang sudah teratur dan dadanya yang naik-turun secara berirama, Naruto menekan bibirnya ke kening Hinata. Diciumnya kening Hinata dengan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya pada gadis sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini melalui ciuman di keningnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika Hinata tampak begitu polos dan damai dalam tidurnya. Meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata bukanlah malaikat, namun semua yang ada pada diri Hinata sudah cukup bagi Naruto, karena hanya kehadiran Hinatalah yang paling ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya.

Naruto meraih selimut polos yang menggantung di sisi sofa dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Ia tentu tidak akan membiarkan gadis miliknya ini kedinginan. Setelah selesai menyelimuti Hinata, Naruto ikut merilekskan tubuhnya. Hari sudah semakin larut. Sejujurnya, Naruto sendiri juga sering mengalami gangguan tidur. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu ini ia hanya tidur selama dua jam, itupun ia tidak pernah tidur secara nyaman dan lelap. Namun entah kenapa, kehadiran gadis Hyuuga di pangkuannya kali ini membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur dengan kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Namun sesaat sebelum ia merasa dirinya jatuh dalam dunia mimpi, ia mendengar bisikan samar yang terdengar halus dan lembut di telinganya.

"_Suki dayo… Naruto-kun..._"

Dan hari itu, Naruto tidur dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Dan setelah lebih dari satu minggu, ia akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan damai bersama dengan sang kekasih hatinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

RnR please?


End file.
